Perspective
by ItWritesStuff
Summary: They just don't understand.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I tend to be _very_ picky with my Hermione pairing, sometimes to the point where it gets _annoying_. That being said, I'm not really into pairing Hermione with anyone from the Marauders era. I'm not saying there isn't any good fanfiction about them, of course, just that it's not exactly my cup of tea, however I _do_ have a growing soft spot for Hermione/Remus. I still wouldn't call myself a fan, but I can see them working out and I'd definitely give it a chance if I'm intrigued enough.

Anyway, this came to me out of nowhere really. It's a little long so I'm not sure if I can call it a drabble, but I've always wanted to write something like that and decided that I might as well try with Hermione/Remus since the plot bunnies are attacking...

Apologies for the long post! I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

They just don't understand.

Hermione's relationship with Remus Lupin was strictly platonic. Yes, there is love, but the kind a girl would have for a favorite uncle. _Get your heads out of the gutter,_ she wants to scream.

Harry is open about his love for his old professor and no one bats an eye. All she did was hug him, because he was getting thinner and grayer and he smiled far less than she remembered, and suddenly she's a shameless harlot.

"He's _old,_ Hermione!"

She glares scathingly. _And why do you feel the need to tell me that, Ronald?_ She leaves the room instead. Thirty-seven is hardly old.

What is there not to love about Remus– _Professor Lupin!_ –assuming of course that a girl as young as she would choose to love him? He is brave, and kind, and he's given so much for the Order that he's already grown old and tired.

She's always admired him, and questioned those that didn't.

"Perhaps you should look for someone your own age, dearie."

 _For goodness' sake, I'm not looking! There's a war to be fought!_

She sees right through Molly's forged sweetness. She had, after all, believed the words of Rita Skeeter over that of a girl she's known for years.

And what is so wrong about telling the person you admire that you do, in fact, admire them? Remus of all people deserves to hear it.

He's awfully kind, on top of being absolutely _brilliant._ He's always put the needs of those he loves before his, no matter how dire, and throughout his short stay at Hogwarts he's done nothing but create and nurture a highly stimulating yet safe learning environment. He encouraged critical thinking, discussions and debates, and demanded that they question him and his methods when they feel it necessary while Umbridge sought to squash any form of independence.

He suffers from everyday prejudice because of something he had no hand in, because of something that happened to him when he was a _child_ , and he's homeless and penniless most of the time but he'd never let their words cut him, he'd never allow them to crush him and turn him into the beast they all expect him to be. He rises above, continuously.

For twelve years he had lived with the knowledge that one of his best friends killed three, and until then he thought himself partially responsible. His guilt followed him even afterwards, a constant reminder of the fact that he _doubted_ Sirius and never once thought of visiting him in Azkaban.

He held on to Harry even though his best friend was dying, even though there were probably many things he didn't get to say and many other things he never apologized for, but he knew that Harry was the future of their world and for the sake of thousands he shoved his own grief aside and held him back.

He is now the last of the Marauders. He feels a heavy weight threatening to break his back, and she knows because she sees him when others don't and she can tell that he's _afraid,_ not of fighting but of failing James and Lilly– and now Sirius –a second time.

She does these small things, these favors that hardly make her sweat, to make him understand that he _is_ appreciated. She wants him to know that he needn't hide in the shadows, that he ought to join them in their laughter and games and jeers because he deserves to be happy if only for a little while.

She slaves over another Wolfsbane potion. She ignores the looks.

They just don't understand.

There is nothing romantic about the love she has for Remus Lupin.

… or is there?

She doesn't ponder it. _What would he think?!_


	2. Chapter 2

They just don't understand.

Remus's relationship with Hermione Granger is strictly platonic. Yes, there's love, but the kind a man would have for a favorite niece. _What kind of a person do you think I am?_ He wants to scream.

She shows daughterly affection for Arthur and no one bats an eye. All he did was accept a hug, because he was growing weak and weary and she was trying _so hard_ to comfort him, and suddenly he's a cradle snatcher.

"She could be your daughter, Moony."

He sighed. _What are you implying, Sirius?_ He turns away instead. She's almost a woman at seventeen, anyway.

What is there not to love about Hermione, assuming of course that a man his age would be interested? She is brave, and kind, and she's risking so much for the Order that it's a mystery she or her loved ones haven't been harmed yet.

He's always admired her, and questioned those that didn't.

"I think that Tonks has taken a liking to you, Remus."

 _For goodness' sake, I don't have a thing for younger women!_

He tries not to take his anger out on Kingsley, not when the man had been of so much help to him, but he still sees the accusation in his dark eyes and for a moment he looses control. He apologizes later and blames it on the approaching full moon.

And what is so wrong about telling the person you admire that you do, in fact, admire them? Hermione of all people deserves to hear it.

She's an awfully compassionate, brilliant young woman. Throughout his time as her professor she's done nothing but work hard to achieve the topmost results in every class. She wasn't as good in his class as she was in all her other classes but her performance was great nonetheless, and she never once stepped over other people to reach that level. On the contrary, she's always made time for those who needed her in her otherwise ridiculously busy schedule, and she always made sure that Harry and Ron completed their work in time. In most cases she'd even step over her own pride and principles and completes their work for them because she wouldn't want them to fail, whereas Malfoy would sell his friends to save his own skin.

As a Muggle-born she's suffered prejudice from children of pureblood elite, and their words have wounded her in the past but not so much as to kill her determination. She persevered to be the very best she could be, to be the kind of powerful witch that would help those weaker than her and bring about positive change to an otherwise cruel, unchanging society.

Kreacher had used foul slurs in her presence, had threatened to hurt and even insinuated celebrating her death, but still she stopped Harry and Ron from hurting him. She saw the creature's pain when even Sirius who practically grew up with him couldn't, and she didn't have it in her heart to feel the slightest bit resentful simply because Kreacher is a terribly abused being that needed her help.

She ran with her best friend right into a horde of starving Dementors encircling escaped convict Sirius Black, knowing that she's not even remotely close to casting a Patronus charm and that she's got enough horrible memories to kill her, but she also wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing that she stood by and watched her best friend die fending Dementors on his own.

Remus sees himself in her. Rather, he sees how he could've been a better person when he was her age. She truly was a Gryffindor in every sense, and he wasn't as nearly brave as Sirius had made him out to be. He's certain that she would've called James and Sirius out on their mistreatment of Severus Snape, that she would've somehow made them set aside their differences for the greater good, and that she would've definitely talked Lilly into forgiving her old friend. Had she been in Hogwarts then he's sure that James and Lilly would still be alive today because Hermione would've been smart enough to see right through Peter's cowardice, as she did with Remus's lycanthropy, and that Severus wouldn't hold onto a bitter grudge and betray the Order.

He appreciates her small gestures, the kind favors he wouldn't have had trouble doing himself, and he lets her know every chance he can with a rare genuine smile or a pat on her shoulder or hand.

He thanks her for the Wolfsbane potion. He ignores the looks.

They just don't understand.

There is nothing romantic about the love he has for Hermione Granger.

… or is there?

He doesn't ponder it. _What would she say?!_


End file.
